


A headache. Nothing more.

by Narienne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, War Table (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narienne/pseuds/Narienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard sometimes to go through the war room meeting when the lyrium withdrawal makes your head explode. But she can make every pain bearable.</p><p>A little war table banter put into context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A headache. Nothing more.

Josephine is going through the painfully long report on her dealings with the Quarinus magisters. The words pass through Cullen’s brain like the horde of stinging needles. He rubs the bridge of his nose. His temples are throbbing, pain almost driving him crazy. _If this meeting goes a second longer, my head will explode._

“Are you well?” Through the cloud of pain Cullen hears Leliana’s concerned voice. He takes his hand away from his face, trying his best not to show that he feels like a stone rolling down the Belenas Mountain. “A headache. Nothing more.” 

A chair on the opposite site of the war table scraps against the floor and the person occupying it stands up. “Inquisitor?” Josephine lifts her eyes from the report. “Please continue. I’m listening.” Trevelyan says as she moves around the table to stand behind Cullen’s chair. He is too dizzy from the pain to fully realize what she is doing. She places her fingers on his burning temples and starts massaging gently in circular motion. He wants to protest, embarrassed at this manifestation of solicitude, but her fingertips feel so good, cool from the frost spell she casted, but not cold enough to cause discomfort. Leliana and Josephine exchange knowing glances. Something they do every time they catch even the slightest show of secret affection between the Inquisitor and her Commander. Trevelyan doesn’t care and at this moment neither does Cullen. He closes his eyes, grateful for her soothing touch, as the pain slowly fades to the bearable level. 

“Thank you” he says softly and she returns to her sit. He sights deeply and takes his report, ready to read. The news isn’t good. The red templars’ activities are becoming bolder and this war is taking more and more lives. He glances up and sees the eyes of the Inquisitor, unwavering, adamant, ready to listen, good news or bad.

It is tough for everyone and is going to be tough for a while. But he knows she can make it better. She makes all the pain bearable.


End file.
